Conventional detergents used in the warewashing and laundering industries include alkaline detergents. Alkaline detergents, intended for both institutional and consumer use, typically contain phosphates. Phosphates are multifunctional components commonly used in detergents to reduce water hardness as well as increase detergency, anti-redeposition, and crystal modification. Detergency is defined as the ability to wet, emulsify, suspend, penetrate, and dispense soils.
In particular, polyphosphates such as sodium tripolyphosphate and their salts are used in detergents because of their ability to prevent calcium carbonate precipitation and their ability to disperse and suspend soils. If calcium carbonate is allowed to precipitate, the crystals may attach to the surface being cleaned and cause undesirable effects. For example, calcium carbonate precipitation on the surface of ware can negatively impact the aesthetic appearance of the ware and give the ware an unclean look. In the laundering area, if calcium carbonate precipitates and attaches onto the surface of fabric, the crystals may leave the fabric feeling hard and rough to the touch. In addition to preventing the precipitation of calcium carbonate, the ability of sodium tripolyphosphate to disperse and suspend soils facilitates the detergency of the solution by preventing the soils from redepositing into the wash solution or wash water.
Due to ecological concerns, work has recently been directed to replacing phosphorous in detergents. There is therefore a need in the art for an environmentally friendly multifunctional component that can replace the properties of phosphorous-containing compounds such as phosphates, phosphonates, phosphites, and acrylic phosphinate polymers.